


Mating

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: Star Trek AU [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Horny telepath nonsense, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: The missing day from the first chapter of Crash, aka pon farr nonsense with V’Ginn and Rwiari. In theory fully consensual, in practice maybe not quite.





	Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262634) by [ssrhpurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory). 

Rwiari pulled V’Ginn down onto the bunk at her side, but once there he withdrew, pulling his hands free of hers, leaning away as she reached for him.

“Vulcans are much stronger than Betazoids. I may hurt you.” V’Ginn had a stark, strained expression on his face, as if it were costing him greatly to halt the inevitable long enough to give Rwiari that warning.

She did not doubt that he would hurt her, but she refused to let that fear show past the steely wall she had raised around her own mind. Instead, she forced a smile onto her face. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re a doctor, then.”

She took his hands again, and this time he did not resist. His eyes flared dark as she ran her fingers along his, mimicking the self-soothing motions he had kept up for the better part of the past day, his pupils so wide that she could almost pretend he was Betazoid. But no, he was Vulcan, a Vulcan wracked by the fever of pon farr, and her attempts at soothing could only do so much.

There was no foreplay meant to prepare her; he was beyond it. It was fortunate that his heated state had affected her the way it had, fortunate that his uncontrollable arousal had raised in her an echo of the same. He took control and she let him, not fighting against it, knowing she would need every bit of her capabilities to keep him from her mind.

The fact that she had wanted him for months now made it easy.

He let out a low, ragged breath as he pressed against her, as he entered her inch by inch, his hard length seeming to swell inside her. She had been with a Vulcan male before, but this was different than the regimented, controlled sex she had had with that previous partner, different than a logical being seeking relief of pressure in the most straightforward way available. V’Ginn’s teeth were bared in a grimace as he held himself over her, as he began to move in her, slowly at first before gradually losing control, until all Rwiari could do was cling to him and whimper as he thrust jerkily into her.

It hurt, but not as much as her mind did. He was pressing against her mental walls, his mind wild and desperate as he attempted to enter her and make her his.

But she would hold out.

She had to.

V’Ginn let out a snarl as he pressed deep into his mate, his hips moving mindlessly. Her body was open to his and she was slick and perfect around him, warm and tight and welcoming.

But her mind... her mind was closed to him.

This was not like any of the pon farrs that had come before, he realized. This time the woman beneath him was not a hologram. This time he could truly make her his mate in every way, and then he would finally be complete.

Or he would be if he could convince her to open herself to him in every way, not just the physical.

“Open your mind to me,” he begged, pressing his forehead to hers. “I want you to feel this. I want you to...”

“You don’t want that,” she said softly, her hands tracing circles on his back.

“I do,” he insisted, nuzzling her gently, shifting so that he could lift his hand from the mattress, reaching towards her face. If he could just...

“You don’t want me,” she said, and her hand caught his. She caressed his fingers, her touch delicate and intense. His mind blanked out in a moment of white-hot heat at her touch, and he collapsed against her, insensible.

Rwiari let out a soft sigh of relief and let herself relax for a moment. No doubt she would be sore in the morning, but if that was the worst of it, she could manage.

She shoved gently at V’Ginn’s shoulder, wanting to get out from under him, and he roused himself with a start.

His pale blue eyes were still Betazoid-dark as he looked down at her.

This wasn’t over after all.

V’Ginn let out a low growl. Was his mate trying to leave him? Now, before their bond was complete? That could not be allowed. He lifted himself from her body, but kept her caged beneath his limbs, his arousal stark and overwhelming still.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice screamed that this was illogical. He ignored it.

“Why have you not opened your mind to me?” he asked, staring down at his mate.

“You really ought to remember the answer to that yourself,” his mate muttered, “but I told you. You don’t want me. I’m sparing you the torment of being bonded to me for life.”

V’Ginn examined the body of the woman beneath him as best as he could. She was fat and curvy and utterly delicious, a pale tracery of stretch marks decorating her warm brown skin, and he was distracted once more.

Distracted and still buried deep within her.

He thrust himself deeper and his mate let out a low moan, her head lolling back against the pillow.

Rwiari was almost enjoying it now, or she would have been if she could spare any part of her mind for enjoyment. Instead she was busy shoring up her mental walls, deflecting the brute force attacks V’Ginn kept throwing at them.

Rings of Betazed, but it was tempting. Tempting to let him in, tempting to let him form this bond he so desperately seemed to want between them, tempting to tell him she had been unable to resist his strength. And then this pain could end, and she could turn her mind towards making this a pleasurable experience for both of them.

No. She had promised.

She grabbed his hand again, keeping it away from her face, and he let out a low noise that was pure frustrated longing... and that quickly turned into a deep moan as she played with his fingers until he fell against her, climaxing once more, a rush of pleasure that she felt even through her walls.

But this time, she did not allow herself to relax.

Over him, came his next desperate thought. He needed her over him. His hands would be free and he would be able to touch her the way he wanted to, the way he needed to.

But when he pulled his mate’s body over his, she shook against him, her limbs weak and exhausted. And relieving the arousal that had not abated was more vital than cementing the bond he still hoped to form with his mate, so when she pressed his hands to her hips he let her, helped her position herself over him, helped her move with him once he was buried inside her once more, the slickness of his previous emissions pooling between them.

He would make her his in every way, he promised himself.

He had to.

“I do not understand,” V’Ginn said plaintively. “Do you not want to be my mate?”

Rwiari felt tears on her cheeks suddenly, hot and wet. “Of course I do.”

“Then why will you not allow me in?”

“Because you don’t want me,” she sobbed. Everything hurt, and that insistent pressure at her mind most of all.

“I want you,” he insisted, still in that lost, plaintive tone of voice.

“You don’t even know who I am right now, do you?”

V’Ginn was silent, arching backwards into the thin mattress of the bunk, his hands hard on her hips as he thrust convulsively into her.

“Tell me my name,” she whispered desperately to him, leaning over him to press her forehead to his. “Tell me my name, and I will believe it is me you really want, that I’m not just a convenient body to you.” She lifted herself again before her tears could drip on his face and looked down at him from above. “Who am I, V’Ginn?”

“My... mate...” he gasped, and then he lost himself inside her once more, his entire body shaking with the effort.

Rwiari collapsed against his chest and gave free rein to her grief and pain.

She didn’t notice his hand until it was already pressed into her cheek, aligning itself with her nerve endings and giving him a path directly into her mind. She jerked away in horror, but it was too late, that bond he had been trying to press on her filling her mind.

But her walls were up once more, and she refused to let it complete its work.

She lost count of the times he took her. It all became a sort of grey haze, a haze of her keeping him from attempting to meld with her again, a haze of holding that bond inside her head, a haze of exhaustion and pain.

And pleasure, too, where she could snatch it, though moments of pleasure were few and far between.

Finally he slept, and did not wake when she pulled herself away from him.

She cleaned herself gingerly. Water recycling was still functional aboard the shuttle, thank goodness.

She eyed the other bunk with longing, but knew that if she allowed herself to sleep, what needed to happen would not. So she threw herself into motion, cleaning V’Ginn as well, feeling grateful when he roused himself enough to let her guide him to the other bunk with its clean sheets. That he was completely unaware of his surroundings was obvious.

She wanted to sink onto the narrow bunk at his side.

No. Motion. She dug through the emergency supplies next, found a stimulant that would work on her and downed it. The comms system came next, and she almost cried with relief when the static resolved itself into a strong signal, when she heard Officer Eiffel’s voice answering her hail.

“We’re getting a lock on your position.”

“Thank you.”

That taken care of, she left the cabin and returned to the bunks at the back of the shuttle, sitting gingerly on the edge of the one that still reeked of sex, regretting her decision to not change the sheets before starting in on the comms system repairs. She scooped V’Ginn’s uniform off the floor, where they had abandoned it the day before, and started shaking it out, folding it and setting it aside for him when he woke, small actions that would keep her moving, keep her from succumbing to the exhaustion that now plagued her.

That was all that was left to her.


End file.
